1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel acrylamide or methacrylamide monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cationic monomers of the acrylamide or methacrylamide type are known as typically set art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,138; 2,567,836; 2,595,907; 3,652,671; 3,661,868; 3,671,472 and 3,878,247. Specifically, quaternaries of this type are set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,810 and 2,834,758; British Patent number 1,281,683 and by J. E. Boothe et al J. Macromol. Sci., A 10(8) 1541 (1976). However, there is an ever-continuing effort to find novel materials of this type which may show unique utilities in areas of application not possessed by similar prior art materials of this class.
It is the object of the invention to prepare a new class of cationic acrylamides and methacrylamides which are useful in a wide variety of end-uses normally calling for ionically charged monomers of this type.